Tiga Hari
by dconanfamily
Summary: Profesor Agasa dan Haibara Ai menghadapi fenomena aneh dalam hidup mereka. Dapatkah mereka beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang menimpa mereka berdua? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **The Shrine Connecting**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Sayama Akiko (Raffa) & Sawada Hiroki (Abang)

* * *

"Profesor, cepat!" seru Haibara yang sudah duduk manis di bangku depan mobil beetle berwarna kuning itu. Profesor Agasa terlihat kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan koper yang ia bawa. Koper itu bersisi hasil temuan terbarunya, dan ia tidak mau merusaknya sebelum membawa hasil penemuan itu untuk dihak-patenkan.

"Sebentar, Ai-kun!" balasnya sambil mengunci pintu. Dengan berhati-hati ia meletakkan kopernya di bangku belakang, sementara ia duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Benda itu tidak akan rusak hanya karena terbentur, Prof." Gerutu Haibara sambil mengetikkan pesan di hanpdhonenya.

"Untuk Conan?" tebak Profesor Agasa. Haibara menggeleng.

"Ayumi-chan. Aku berjanji akan menemaninya membeli kado untuk ibunya." Jelas Haibara. Profesor Agasa mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil.

"Benar juga, Ai-kun. Sebentar lagi juga ulang tahunku ..."

"Lalu kenapa?" potong Haibara. Tanpa harus menjadi detektif pun ia sudah paham kemana arah obrolan ini. Profesor Agasa yang terkekeh semakin meyakinkannya.

"Berarti aku boleh makan kue sepuasnya, kan?" tanya Profesor Agasa. Haibara menatap keluar jendela. Ia menghitung cepat dalam kepalanya berapa kalori yang akan dimakan Profesor Agasa sebelum ia puas. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Hanya di hari ulang tahunku saja, Ai-kun."

"Tidak."

"Kue yang rendah gula juga tidak apa ..."

"Tetap tidak." Pungkasnya. Profesor Agasa menunduk sedih. Semenjak ada Haibara di rumahnya, ia tidak pernah bisa mengudap kue saat menonton berita malam. Bahkan permen rasa kue ciptaannya yang selalu ia makan saat sedang membuat gadget baru pun, disembunyikan oleh Haibara.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu, alasan Haibara melakukan itu juga demi menjaga kesehatannya. Dan jujur saja, ia juga merasa terbantu dengan sikap Haibara itu. Namun tetap saja untuk urusan perut, ia tidak pernah mau mengalah.

"Baiklah, tidak kue. Bagaimana kalau kita memasak _gyuudon_ di hari ulang tahunku? Sepertinya anak-anak juga mulai bosan memakan kare, kita juga bisa mengajak Subaru-kun makan bersama." Rayunya tidak mau menyerah.

"Profesor," panggil Haibara sedikit kesal karena Profesor Agasa menyebut nama Subaru Okiya, seorang mahasiswa S2 yang menumpang di rumah Shinichi Kudo yang tepat berada disebelah rumah Profesor Agasa.

"E-eh?"

"Ucapanmu mengingatkanku bahwa anak-anak sekarang tidak lagi suka dengan _kare_ buatanku," Haibara menggerutu. "Namun mereka lebih suka _kare_ buatan Subaru-san. Apa-apaan itu?" ia mendengus kesal. Belakangan ini memang Detective Boys lebih suka makan kare buatan Subaru daripada buatannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Haibara meragukan kemampuan memasaknya yang selama ini ia banggakan.

"Guahahahahaha!" Profesor Agasa tertawa lepas. Namun tawanya itu hanya sementara karena Haibara melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Karena Profesor tertawa, aku tidak jadi membuatkan _gyuudon_ untuk hari ulang tahun Profesor." ketusnya sambil membuang muka ke jendela.

"Eeeh!? Ai-kun, jangan kejam begitu. B-bagaimana kalau _nabe_? Tidak begitu banyak daging, dan ada sayurannya juga." Profesor Agasa tidak gentar berusaha membujuk Haibara. Semua itu ia lakukan demi kebutuhan perutnya, tentu saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak _nabe_ di hari ulang tahun Profesor. Tapi dengan satu syarat," ujar Haibara yang akhirnya mengalah.

"Ya, ya! Syarat apapun itu akan kulakukan!" Demi daging! Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Profesor tidak boleh memakan dagingnya." Pungkas Haibara. Profesor Agasa seketika semakin lesu. Apalah arti memakan _nabe_ tanpa daging. Itu berarti ia kembali hanya memakan sayur-sayuran. Namun sia-sia saja mencoba merayu Haibara saat ia sudah memutuskan suatu hal.  
.

.

"Apa Profesor yakin, temuan kali ini akan dihak-patenkan?" tanya Haibara begitu mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Selama Profesor Agasa masuk ke dalam gedung, ia tetap di mobil sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Mudah-mudahan saja," sahut Profesor Agasa diiringi tawa khasnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan temuannya, namun bukan Profesor Agasa namanya jika lantas menyerah begitu saja.

"Profesor, sebelum pulang bisakah kita mampir ke kios yang dekat tempat kemah kita minggu lalu?" pinta Haibara sambil membuka dashboard mobil dan mengambil buku berisi peta lengkap Jepang. Ia membalik-balik halamannya sampai menemukan yang ia cari. "Disini," katanya sambil menunjukkan peta pada Profesor Agasa.

"Untuk apa kesana?" tanyanya bingung sambil membaca peta. "Oh, disana. Tempat kita mencoba menangkap ikan di sungai, kan?" tanyanya memastikan dibalas dengan anggukan Haibara. Profesor Agasa mengarahkan mobil ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Haibara.

"Seingatku, daging disana lebih murah dan segar." ujar Haibara sambil lalu. Profesor Agasa menoleh ke arahnya. Daging?

"Jadi ... kau mau membuatkan _nabe_ hari ini? Ai-kun, ternyata kau memang baik!" serunya riang tanpa menunggu jawaban Haibara. Ia kembali menyetir dengan menyenandungkan lagu lawas dengan hati yang bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan memakan daging.

"Aku tidak bilang mau membuatkannya untuk Profesor," ujar Haibara meruntuhkan kebahagiaan Profesor Agasa. Ia tertunduk lesu. _Dagingkuuuuuuuu!_

"Hey, Profesor! Lihat depan, depan!" jerit Haibara mengejutkannya. Profesor Agasa segera membanting setir ke kiri begitu melihat dua lampu depan bis di jalur arah yang berlawanan. Rupanya ia menyetir terlalu ke kanan.

"Hampir saja.." ia menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. Sementara itu Haibara mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan.

"Aku hampir jantungan, Prof." Keluh Haibara. Profesor Agasa kembali tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati," ujarnya sambil melempar senyum lebar pada Haibara.

Haibara menghela nafasnya lega. Hampir saja.. Ia melihat ke arah Profesor Agasa yang sudah mulai kembali tenang, dan melanjutkan senandungnya. Namun tak lama kemudian Profesor Agasa menguap.

"Profesor mengantuk?" tanya Haibara masih dengan wajah datar yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Sedikit. Semalaman aku menyiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini, agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku ingin segalanya sempurna."

Haibara menganggukkan kepalanya, "tetaplah fokus, Prof. Perjalanan kita masih cukup jauh. Jangan sampai hal yang tadi terulang untuk kedu—"

 _TIN TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!_

"PROFESOR!"

 _CKIIIIIIIIIIIT...BRAKKKKKK!_  
.

.

Profesor Agasa membuka mata melihat langit-langit yang tidak ia kenal. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, namun oksigen murni yang melesat memasuki kerongkongannya.

Uhuk uhuk!

Ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum seorang suster datang menghampirinya.

"Tenang, dik. Tarik nafas yang dalam, hembuskan." Perintah suster itu pun diikutinya. Ia merasa nafasnya jadi jauh lebih lega. Apakah ini pengaruh oksigen murni? Ia membatin.

Tak lama berselang, dokter pun menghampirinya dan memeriksa denyut nadi, pupil mata, serta detak jantungnya. Profesor Agasa bisa melihat wajah penuh kelegaan yang ditunjukkan oleh dokter itu. _Rupanya aku hampir mati, ya?_

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Dok?" ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Ran.

"Tubuhnya stabil, tidak ada tanda-tanda trauma, dan luka-lukanya pun memulih dengan cepat." Jelas dokter. Ran menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Syukurlah, Ai-chan!"

"Eh?" ia menatap Ran bingung. Ran menoleh ke arah dokter, meminta penjelasan akan sikap Haibara yang aneh.

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda amnesia, Dokter?" tanyanya khawatir. Dokter menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia hanya bingung," ujar dokter diiringi anggukan kecil sebelum melangkah keluar ruang rawat. Bersamaan dengan itu sesosok tubuh besar memasuki ruangan. _Itu aku!_ Batin Profesor Agasa.

"Pro – maksudku, Ai-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya itu. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing, dan melihat tangannya yang berukuran jauh lebih keci dari yang ia ingat.

"A-aku ..."

"Kau Ai Haibara, kelas 1 di SD Teitan, tinggal serumah denganku, Profesor Agasa yang suka menciptakan gadget canggih!" seru sosok yang mirip dirinya itu. _Apa tadi dia bilang?_

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sebelum ia menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Haibara telah bertukar tubuh. Ia kini berada di dalam tubuh Haibara, sementara Haibara berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Eeeeeh!?"  
.

.  
"Hal apa yang terakhir kau ingat, Profesor?" tanya Haibara pada Profesor Agasa yang kini berada di dalam tubuh Haibara.

"Hm ... aku ingat mobil kita menghantam pagar pembatas jalan." Gumam Profesor.

"Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi," sahut Profesor. Haibara duduk disamping tempat tidur Profesor sambil berusaha mencari posisi yang enak untuk tubuhnya yang sekarang seukuran kulkas.

"Kalau aku, samar-samar mengingat mimpi yang aneh."

"Ah!" Profesor yang berada di dalam tubuh Haibara tiba-tiba mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Haibara mengerutkan kening.

"Aku juga mimpi aneh. Mimpi ada seorang pria berjubah putih .."

"Aku juga memimpikan pria itu!" potong Haibara yang kemudian terdiam merasa aneh mendengar suara Profesor Agasa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia tidak berbicara, hanya .."

"Mengacungkan ketiga jarinya?" tebak Haibara. Profesor Agasa mengangguk.

"Ya! Dia mengacungkan ketiga jarinya dan berkata .." Profesor Agasa memandang langit-langit, berusaha mengingat mimpi aneh tersebut.

"Jalani," gumam Haibara yang dengan tatapan kosong memandang lantai rumah sakit. Profesor Agasa mengangguk.

"Iya, benar. Sepertinya mimpi kita sama, ya?" tanyanya. Haibara menggeleng.

"Kurasa itu bukan mimpi."

"Lalu apa?"

"Semacam petunjuk, mungkin?"

"Petunjuk tentang tubuh kita yang tertukar?" Haibara mengangguk pelan sambil merubah kembali posisi duduknya di kursi single ini.

"Kau kenapa sejak tadi tidak berhenti bergerak, Ai-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa bingung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa nyaman dengan tubuh seperti ini!?" bentaknya kesal. Lalu ia melihat dirinya tertawa begitu lepas.  
.

.  
"Aku baru sadar arti 3 jari itu," bisik Haibara pada Profesor Agasa yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari ini mereka telah diperbolehkan pulang karena luka-luka mereka tidak serius, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda trauma.

"Apa?"

"Batas waktu," jawabnya singkat. Profesor Agasa mengangguk.

"Batas waktu untuk menemukan cara mengembalikan tubuh kita ke semula, bukan begitu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Menurutku ... eh, Prof. Kau ingat berapa lama kita koma?"

"Kalau tidak salah, 3 hari?"

"Apa mungkin, maksudnya fenomena ini hanya berlangsung selama 3 hari?" tanya Haibara sambil mengelus dagu yang kemudian tidak jadi dilakukannya karena merasa aneh dengan dagunya yang bulat.

"Aaaah! Mungkin saja begitu! Kau cerdas, Ai-kun!" serunya riang. Sopir taksi melihat mereka dari spion dengan tatapan aneh. Profesor Agasa yang menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memanggil kakek tua disebelahnya dengan sebutan –kun langsung grogi.

"Kau lucu sekali, Ai-kun!" seru Haibara dengan senyuman lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Profesor Agasa. "Maksudmu mau meniruku, ya? Ahahaha.."

"I-iya ... begitulah ahahaha!" Haibara langsung menatapnya sewot. Ia ingin sekali mencubit pinggang Profesor Agasa, namun jika ia melakukannya sekarang mungkin cubitan itu akan membekas dikulitnya yang putih. Beruntung kau ada di badanku, Prof. Batinnya geram.

"Kau harus ingat bahwa kau sekarang berada didalam tubuhku, Prof." Bisiknya kesal. Profesor Agasa mengangguk. "Dan aku bukan orang yang suka tertawa sekeras itu."

Profesor Agasa menyadari sesuatu. Saat ia tertawa tadi rahangnya terasa sakit, mungkin karena selama ini Haibara tidak pernah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Haibara sendiri merasa aneh mendengar suara tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Profesor Agasa tertawa tadi.

"Ai-kun, b-berarti selama 3 hari ini ..."

"Iya. Kita harus bertukar tempat," potong Haibara. "Dan, Profesor.."

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, terutama Kudou-kun."  
.

.  
Seharian ini Haibara hanya duduk-duduk sambil menonton televisi seperti yang biasa ia lihat Profesor Agasa lakukan. Mereka sepakat untuk saling menjalani kehidupan masing-masing seperti biasa, dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu masalah ini.

Sebenarnya cukup mudah baginya menyimpan rahasia, namun ia mengkhawatirkan Profesor Agasa yang hampir membuat mereka ketahuan. Seperti tadi pagi...

 ** _5 jam sebelumnya_**  
 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Profesor Agasa yang sedang menikmati kopinya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Siapa pagi-pagi begini?" sebenarnya ia segan menerima tamu di pagi hari. Dengan malas ia membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa suara rendah milik Subaru Okiya.

"Ah, Subaru-kun! Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya setelah mempersilahkan lelaki berambut pink pastel itu masuk. "Mau kopi?" tawarnya sambil memegang cangkir kosong.

Subaru menggeleng dan hanya menatap kearahnya dengan bingung. Profesor Agasa menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Aah ... pagi-pagi begini secangkir kopi memang terasa nikmat!" serunya disusul tawa terbahak-bahak. Haibara yang baru keluar dari laboratoriumnya terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Secepat mungkin ia melangkah ke arah Profesor Agasa dan Subaru.

"Y-yo, Subaru-kun!" sapanya sambil tersenyum kaku. Subaru menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Profesor. Selamat pagi," sapanya sopan. Haibara mengangguk lalu melirik galak ke arah Profesor Agasa yang menepuk jidat dan langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. _Bodoh sekali aku_ , batin Profesor Agasa.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya masih berusaha menampilkan ekspresi ceria yang selalu terlihat di wajah Profesor Agasa.

"Ah, ini. Aku ingin mengajak anak-anak ke rumah malam ini, kebetulan hari ini aku sedang ingin memasak _nabe_ dan sepertinya akan lebih nikmat jika dimakan bersama mereka." Jelas Subaru disusul senyum tipis. "Sebelum itu .."

"Ya?"

"Anak itu," katanya sambil menunjuk Profesor Agasa. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Haibara melirik Profesor Agasa yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, rupanya ia berpura-pura tertidur. Kurang ajar kau, Prof. Menyerahkan semuanya padaku begitu saja.

"Ah, dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak sengaja mengudap _narazuke_ dalam jumlah banyak," jawabnya sambil lalu. "Soal nanti malam, aku akan menanyakannya pada anak-anak."

"Hm.." Subaru terlihat serius menatap Profesor Agasa. Haibara merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat, ia gugup. _Bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan?_ Ia membatin.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia bangun." Haibara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Subaru sambil memamerkan cengiran kuda khas Profesor Agasa. _Apa ini? Seumur hidup aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini lagi!_

"Sepertinya juga ia tidak tidur," ujar Subaru sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku permisi pulang." Lanjutnya seraya keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya. Haibara menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu menatap galak Profesor Agasa sambil bertolak pinggang.  
 _ **5 jam setelahnya**_

Mengingat hal itu membuatnya kesal. Ia menatap kearah perapian yang tidak digunakan. Hari ini awal musim dingin namun ia tidak merasa kedinginan. Padahal biasanya ia akan segera menyalakan perapian itu bila musim dingin tiba. Kali itu ia merasa bahwa ada enaknya juga punya tubuh berlemak.  
.

.  
"Ai-chan!" panggil Ayumi Yoshida sambil berlari ke arahnya. Profesor Agasa tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangan. _Beginikah cara Ai-kun tersenyum? Rasanya pegal sekali._ Ia merasa seperti orang sakit gigi yang tidak pernah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Haibara!" Mitsuhiko dan Genta berbarengan menghampirinya.

"Haibara, ini teh hijau hangat untukmu." Ujar Mitsuhiko sambil menyerahkan kaleng yang masih terasa hangat. Profesor Agasa menerimanya.

"Kenapa teh hijau?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh. Selama ini dia selalu membuatkan teh biasa untuk Haibara, mungkin selama ini anak itu lebih suka teh hijau.

"Eh? Etto ... karena yang hangat cuma ada itu dan sup kacang merah." Jawab Mitsuhiko gugup tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sepertinya Haibara sedang sakit tenggorokan hari ini, makanya aku membelikannya."

" _Arigatou_."

"Mitsuhiko benar, Ai-chan! Sejak pagi kau terlihat murung, ada apa?" tanya Ayumi sambil menggenggam tangan Profesor Agasa.

"Aku ... tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan. Conan yang melihat dari kejauhan mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Ada yang aneh dengan Haibara.

"Apakah kau sedang kesal dengan Conan-kun?" tanya Genta tiba-tiba. Profesor Agasa yang sedang meminum tehnya tersedak. _Jangan bawa-bawa Shinichi, Genta-kun! Jika ia dengar dia pasti akan menghampiri—_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Conan sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka. Profesor Agasa berjengit sesaat. _Tuh kan, aku benar._

"Aku ... tidak apa-apa." ujarnya dengan wajah datar seraya berlalu pergi dari Detective Boys. Ketiga temannya itu saling pandang, sementara Conan terlihat sedang berpikir.  
.

.  
Haibara menatap cermin dan melihat wajah tak terawat Profesor Agasa. Ia menghela nafas berat, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mencuci muka serta menyisir rambutnya. Namun jika hal itu ia lakukan, orang-orang akan curiga dan bertanya-tanya padanya. Ia juga akan menghindari berbincang lama dengan teman-teman Profesor Agasa, karena ia tidak bisa menebak kemana arah perbincangan itu.

"Semangat, Shiho!" serunya pada cermin. Kemudian ia merasa risih sendiri melihat wajah Profesor Agasa yang mengepalkan tangan di depan wajah. Ia menggeleng lalu keluar kamar mandi dan duduk di sofa. Menyebalkan sekali memiliki tubuh besar, ia merasakan kakinya cepat pegal. _Bagaimana Profesor Agasa bisa bertahan dengan tubuh seperti ini!?_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

 _Tok tok tok_

Haibara terkejut dan bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang bertamu ke rumahnya di jam sibuk seperti ini. Tentu saja Profesor Agasa yang menjadi dirinya belum akan pulang sampai pukul 3 sore. Mungkin saja itu salah satu teman Profesor Agasa, namun yang paling memungkinkan adalah … Subaru Okiya.

"Paket!" seru suara dari depan pintu. Haibara menghembuskan nafas lega. Hanya pengantar paket. Mungkin itu salah satu komponen yang dipesan oleh Profesor Agasa untuk gadget barunya. Dengan melawan gravitasi, Haibara mengangkat tubuh beratnya. Ia segera melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang!" sapa seorang pengantar barang. Haibara mengangguk. "Kiriman untuk Hiroshi Agasa, bisa bubuhkan tanda terima di sini." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memberikan slip pengantaran barang. Haibara menandatangani kertas itu dengan tiruan tanda tangan Profesor Agasa. Untung saja tadi aku berlatih menirunya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Haibara. Pengantar barang itu menggeleng.

"Hanya satu paket ini saja," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dus berukuran sedang. "Terima kasih!" Haibara mengangguk dan menunggu hingga pemuda itu kembali ke mobilnya. Ia menatap paket di hadapannya lalu mengangkatnya. _Berat._

Setelah meletakkan dus berwarna coklat itu di meja, Haibara langsung membukanya. Ia terkejut melihat toples-toples berisikan selai kacang dan selai jelly rasa blueberry. Rupanya Profesor Agasa sengaja memesan agar paket diantar pada jam-jam ia masih di sekolah, untuk menyelundupkannya agar Haibara tidak tahu. Sayang sekali, fenomena aneh yang membuat mereka bertukar tubuh ini menggagalkan rencananya sekali lagi. _Sayang sekali, ya, Profesor._ Batinnya sambil tersenyum puas.  
Ia pun segera meletakkan dus itu ke lemari khusus barang-barang serta makanan sitaan Profesor Agasa. Bertambah satu lagi, batinnya sambil melihat tumpukan toples cokelat dan permen rasa kue yang waktu itu ia temukan disembunyikan oleh Profesor Agasa. Ia masih mengingat ekspresi kosong Profesor Agasa saat tahu permen yang ia sembunyikan sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

 _Piririririn~_

Telepon rumah berbunyi. Haibara segera mengangkatnya.  
.

.  
 _"Ya?"_

"Ai-kun!"

 _"Hakase? Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarmu!?"_ omel Haibara. Profesor Agasa tersenyum kecut.

"Ini penting, Ai-kun. Makanya aku menelepon." Ujarnya sedikit berbisik. Ia sedang berada dibawah tangga tempat penyimpanan alat sapu dan pel, dan barusan ia mendengar langkah kaki tepat di atasnya.

 _"Penting?"_

"Ya! Ano ... Shinichi mulai mencurigaiku."

 _"Kudou-kun? Bagaimana bisa? Kan sudah kubilang .."_

"Dengarkan dulu!" pintanya setengah gelisah. "Aku sudah menghindarinya sejak pagi .."

 _"Menghindar!?"_ potong Haibara. Profesor Agasa yakin gadis itu sedang bertolak pinggang.

"I-iya.."

 _"Tentu saja dia curiga!"_ Profesor Agasa mendengar suaranya menggeram diseberang telepon. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku, Ai-kun.." ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia mendengar dengusan sebal sebelum telepon ditutup Haibara. Ia tertawa sumbang. Baginya amarah Haibara sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Ia juga sudah menganggap Haibara sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Dengan ragu ia meraih gagang pintu. Bertanya-tanya haruskah ia keluar, atau tetap didalam sampai pulang sekolah. Pilihan pertama lebih masuk akal, karena itulah ia mendorong pintu untuk membukanya.

"Sudah selesai main kucing-kucingannya, Hakase?" sapa Conan begitu ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Profesor Agasa langsung keringat dingin.

"K-kau bicara apa, Conan-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar, berusaha sebisa mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi malas yang selalu terlihat di wajah Haibara.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengelabui anak-anak itu, Prof. Tapi aku? Dalam mimpimu saja." Ujar Conan diiringi senyum bangga. Profesor Agasa bisa merasakan keringat sebesar bulir jagung memenuhi wajahnya.

"..." _Bagaimana ini? Ai-kun bisa mengomel semalaman kalau dia sampai tahu rahasia ini ketahuan oleh Shinichi. Bisa-bisa ia tidak memberiku makanan yang cukup. Yah, walaupun kurasa tidak mungkin karena sekarang aku ada di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi ini Ai-kun, dia pasti menemukan cara untuk menyiksaku. Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!_

"Pertama, Haibara tidak pernah memanggilku Conan. Kedua, Haibara akan menggoda Mitsuhiko tadi dengan mengatakan ia tidak suka teh. Ketiga, Haibara akan menggangguku sebisanya saat pelajaran musik tadi. Keempat, Profesor Agasa yang kulihat pagi tadi menatapku dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Kelima—"

"Cukup, cukup!" potong Profesor Agasa. Ia terpesona akan kemampuan analisa Shinichi untuk kesekian kalinya. _Dia sangat teliti. Sampai-sampai menyadari cara Ai-kun memandangnya. Jangan-jangan... Ah! Tidak mungkin._

"Jadi? Kau mengakuinya?" tanya Conan masih dengan senyum bangga yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya tersungging di bibirnya. Melihat cara senyum seperti itu mengingatkan Profesor Agasa pada Yusaku Kudou, senyum yang sama dengan kemampuan analisa yang sama. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

Profesor Agasa menunduk dan melangkah gontai menuju kelas, "baiklah aku mengaku kalah." Conan terkekeh pelan.  
.

.  
"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

Profesor Agasa menggedikkan bahu, "saat siuman kemarin, kami sudah seperti ini." Jelasnya tanpa dipinta. Terasa agak aneh baginya mendengar suara Conan begitu dekat dengan telinganya saat mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Karena biasanya ia mendengar suara Conan begitu jauh di bawahnya.

"Begitu rupanya," ujar Conan tiba-tiba. "Pantas saja tadi pagi Ran begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Haibara."

"Ah. Iya. Ran-kun memang sedang di sampingku saat aku baru siuman," jelas Profesor Agasa. Conan terdiam menatap lantai koridor sekolahnya, ia mencoba membayangkan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka hampir sampai di kelas ketika wali kelas mereka, Sumiko Kobayashi memanggil.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" mereka menoleh berbarengan. Bu Kobayashi setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. "Untunglah kalian belum pulang.."

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Conan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Bu Kobayashi mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan kepala, "kumohon! Hari ini bisakah kalian mengisi jurnal kelas selagi yang lain piket?" Conan mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah.." sahutnya santai. "Tapi hanya aku, biarkan Haibara pulang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya. Bu Kobayashi memiringkan kepalanya meminta kejelasan.

"Memangnya Ai-chan tidak mau membantumu, Conan-kun?" tanyanya pada Conan namun lebih ditujukan ke Haibara. Profesor Agasa memasang wajah malas dan membuang muka.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membantunya." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dari keduanya. Conan menyunggingkan senyum setengah hati melihat Profesor Agasa bisa meniru Haibara semirip itu.  
.

.  
Haibara menggerutu sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Ia sekarang sudah kembali masuk ke dalam laboratorium yang merangkap kamarnya itu. Setelah memutus telepon dari Profesor Agasa, ia berpikir bagaimana cara mengalihkan perhatian Conan agar ia tidak curiga lagi akan keduanya. Karena itu lah ia memutuskan untuk membuat kuis tebak-tebakan garing ala Profesor Agasa, dan akan memberikannya nanti pada Detective Boys.

Namun ternyata hal itu tidak semudah yang terlihat. Selama ini dia pikir sangat mudah membuat tebak-tebakan seperti itu, ternyata membuat tebak-tebakan biasa lebih mudah baginya. Haibara meletakkan pulpennya, menyerah. Ia memilih untuk membuka internet dan mencari tahu tentang fenomena pertukaran jiwa dan cara mengembalikannya ke semula.

"Tidak ada," gumamnya sambil terus mencari dan mencoba memasukkan kata kunci lain. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kejadian seperti ini hanya bisa terjadi di film-film, namun tidak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Begitu yang ia temukan di internet. Setengah frustasi, ia meninggalkan komputer itu menyala dan berpaling ke pemutar kaset di sebelahnya.

Sudah lebih dari 5 hari ini, ia belum mendengarkan lagi suara ibunya dari kaset yang ditinggalkan untuknya. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya kesepian. Ia pun memutar kembali kaset itu dan mengenakan headphonenya. Suara dirinya sedang menyanyi langsung menggelegar di telinganya. Ia segera melepas headphone dan mematikan kasetnya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengeluarkan kaset dari dalam pemutar kaset. Ia melihat label di kaset beda dengan label di kaset ibunya. Kaset ini memiliki label dengan tulisan:

 **Agasa's karaoke rehearsal 2**

Sambil mendengus kesal ia meletakkan kaset itu jauh dari jangkauannya. Pasti Profesor Agasa berlatih menyanyi lagi di sini semalam. Memang sejak mereka bertukar tubuh, Haibara tidur di kamar Profesor Agasa, dan sebaliknya. Karena kasur di kamar Haibara tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuh Profesor Agasa.

 _Piriririn~_

Telepon rumah kembali berbunyi. Ia melangkah gontai keluar kamarnya, lalu mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

 _"Agasa-san! Kau tidak jadi datang? Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau tidak bisa datang! Hahaha.. 5, eh tidak, 3 menit lagi aku sampai, oke?"_

 _Trek! Tuut...tuut...tuut..._

Haibara menatap kosong gagang teleponnya. _Dijemput!?_ Ia segera berlari menuju pintu untuk menguncinya. Dalam kasus seperti ini, hal yang paling tepat adalah mengunci diri di dalam dan berpura-pura tidak ada orang. Begitu yang ada di pikiran Haibara. Ia baru saja meraih gagang pintu ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

Seorang pemuda mengenakan jas putih kebesaran menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk melarikan diri dari tarikan pemuda itu yang membawanya ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.  
.

.  
"Kau bilang tidak mau membantu?" tanya Conan sambil melanjutkan tugasnya sejak tadi, menulis jurnal. Profesor Agasa berjalan menuju jendela kelas.

"Aku rindu masa-masa sekolah," sahutnya disusul suara terkekeh pelan. Conan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mendengar suara tawa seperti itu dari mulut Haibara merupakan hal paling aneh yang pernah ia alami.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Prof. Kulihat lantai belum disapu dan dipel, bisakah kau mengerjakannya sekarang?" pinta Conan sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bilang kau rindu masa-masa sekolah, bukan?"

"Maksudnya bukan begitu, Shin—"

"Ai-chan!" panggil Ayumi dari depan pintu kelas sambil melambaikan tangan. Genta dan Mitsuhiko juga ada di sana. Profesor Agasa tersenyum tipis dan balas melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ayumi, namun ia bisa melihat wajah Mitsuhiko yang kemerah-merahan. _Dasar anak muda.._

Profesor Agasa berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan sapu di pojok kelas, lalu mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu. Ketiga temannya itu juga berebutan mengambil sapu.

"Omaera!" seru Conan menegur ketiganya. "Kenapa kalian tidak pulang?" tanyanya. Ayumi mendekati Conan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayumi kan mau membantumu, Conan-kun." Jawabnya sambil memegang ujung bajunya, wajahnya tersipu malu. Profesor Agasa terkekeh dalam hati melihat kejadian itu.

"Ehem! Haibara ... biar aku saja yang menyapu." Ujar Mitsuhiko menawarkan diri. Profesor baru saja akan menyerahkan sapu ke tangan Mitsuhiko saat ia melihat kilatan di mata Conan seolah pertanda bahwa Haibara tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Profesor Agasa.

"Kalau kau senggang, kenapa tidak mengganti air di akuarium saja berdua dengan Genta?" ujar Conan sambil tersenyum jahil. "Iya kan, Haibara?" Conan menatap Profesor Agasa penuh arti.

"Tentu saja," jawab Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula aku suka pria yang suka bersih-bersih," lanjutnya tanpa sadar. _Hah? Kenapa aku ini? Jangan-jangan sifat Haibara mulai menular padaku?_  
.

.  
Pagi ini Haibara kembali bercermin. Ia mencuci wajahnya agar kembali segar. Menikmati _nabe_ memang sangat nikmat bersama-sama, namun ritual meminum _sake_ setelahnya yang tidak disangkanya itu yang membuatnya masih sakit kepala. _Seharusnya aku tidak menemani inventor bodoh itu minum.._

Ya, semalaman ia memang menemani teman Profesor Agasa minum _sake_. Semua itu ia lakukan karena terpaksa. Ia tidak mungkin mengambil resiko ketahuan saat berada di tengah-tengah orang yang gila sains seperti teman-teman Profesor Agasa.

"Pusing sekali.." rintihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuh minuman keras?_ Ia membatin. Selama masih di organisasi, ia masih sering minum. Terkadang hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenyataan. Terlebih saat tidak ada kabar dari Akemi yang tidak kembali ke organisasi, ia bisa meminum bergelas-gelas _Sherry_.

Ia kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin. Rupanya sabun pembersih wajah tidak begitu saja membuat wajahnya menjadi bersih. Ia melihat alat cukur yang tergantung di samping wastafel. Sudah dua hari ini ia ingin sekali menggunakannya untuk mencukur kumis lebat yang selama ini sangat menganggunya. Ia juga penasaran akan seperti apa wajah Profesor Agasa tanpa kumis.

Dengan semangat ia meraih alat cukur itu dan menyalakannya, "hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya."

 _Tok tok tok_

"Ai-kun, kau di dalam?" panggil Profesor Agasa, Haibara mendecak kesal. Padahal sedikit lagi, sesalnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menunduk menatap Profesor Agasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Profesor Agasa yang melihat alat cukur di tangan Haibara langsung menunjuknya sambil terpekik.

"Kau mau apa dengan alat cukur itu?" tanyanya penuh curiga. Haibara menggedikkan bahu.

"Tadinya mau mencukur kumis sialan ini," sahutnya sambil lalu. Profesor Agasa mensyukuri dalam hati, ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi saat itu. Baginya, kumis itu merupakan ciri khasnya yang jika hilang ia tidak akan menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi. Haibara melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan limbung.

"Ai-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Profesor Agasa. Haibara menoleh dan menatapnya galak.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku terpaksa menemani teman-teman Profesor minum sake!?" semprotnya. Profesor Agasa hanya membalas dengan dorongan pelan pada punggung Haibara dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Namun ia kalah cepat, Haibara menahan pintunya agar tidak menutup.

"Hakase," panggilnya. Profesor Agasa menelan ludah.

"Y-ya?"

"Berapa banyak daging yang kau makan tadi malam?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Tadi malam memang Conan dan Detective Boys lain menikmati nabe di rumah Shinichi bersama Subaru. Profesor Agasa merasakan tatapan menusuk-nusuk dari Haibara.

"Hm .. tidak banyak." Jawabnya asal. Haibara melotot tajam, seolah-olah tatapan itu bisa membunuh Profesor Agasa kapan saja.

"Berapa banyak?" desaknya sambil bertolak pinggang. Profesor Agasa memamerkan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawabnya singkat, berharap Haibara tidak akan bertanya lagi, namun ia salah. Haibara menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju timbangan diujung kamar mandi.

"Naik," perintah Haibara dengan nada geram. Sejak tadi ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya terlihat lebih gemuk dari biasanya. Ia bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia salah, namun melihat reaksi Profesor Agasa membuatnya yakin bahwa tubuhnya memang tambah gemuk. Profesor Agasa menuruti perintah Haibara, jarum di timbangan melesat begitu ia mulai naik. Haibara melotot melihat angka dimana jarum itu berhenti.

"PROFESOR! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU GENDUT!?"  
.

.  
"Sudah lengkap semuanya, Ai-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa pada Haibara yang duduk dibelakang kemudi beetle kuningnya. Haibara mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali tadi!" semburnya sambil mengencangkan seatbelt yang sesak itu di tubuh gempal Profesor Agasa. Yang dimarahi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin segalanya sempurna, Ai-kun."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, Prof." Ujar Haibara sambil menyalakan mesin. "Jangan lupa untuk berolah-raga! Lihat betapa besarnya lenganku sekarang."

"Hehehe .. baiklah. Jangan terlalu ngebut, ya?"

"Memangnya mobil tua ini bisa sekencang apa?" tanyanya tanpa perlu jawaban. Haibara mulai menjalankan mobilnya. " _Ittekimasu_.."

" _Itterashai_!" seru Profesor Agasa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada beetle yang mulai menjauh itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang di jendela lantai atas rumah sebelah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.  
.

.  
Mengabaikan nasihat Profesor Agasa, Haibara membawa _beetle_ kuning itu dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan berbukit yang berkelok. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menguji kemampuan mobil tua ini, mengingat ia pernah membaca di suatu artikel bahwa pengemudi yang handal pasti bisa menguasai mobil jenis apapun.

Didorong rasa ingin tahunya, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa tanpe perlu menjadi handal sekalipun, ia bisa menguasai _beetle_ tua ini. Karena ia ingin kemampuannya mengemudi sempurna. _Hah!? Apa ini? Kenapa cara berpikirku semakin mirip Profesor Agasa?_ Haibara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengibaskan isi pikirannya barusan. _Tidak mungkin aku mirip Profesor. Tidak mungkin._

 _TIN TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!_

 _CKIIIIIIIIIIIT...BRAKKKKKK!_

 _ **Sementara itu di depan rumah Shinichi...**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" pekik Ran melihat tubuh kecil Haibara yang tidak bergerak di pangkuan Subaru. Conan memeriksa denyut nadi Haibara, kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tenang saja, Ran-neechan. Haibara hanya terkejut saja, kok!" ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Ran yang terlihat sangat pucat. Namun perlahan rona wajahnya kembali.

"Syukurlah.." desahnya lega. Subaru menatap Ran dan sesaat merasakan gadis itu mirip dengan gadis yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia kemudian menatap Haibara yang kehilangan kesadaran dan berpikir apa jadinya jika ia tadi tidak tepat waktu.

"Terima kasih, Subaru-san." Ujar Conan. Ia juga menyadari betapa bahayanya situasi tadi. Profesor Agasa yang berada di tubuh Haibara terlihat kelelahan setelah mengitari komplek Beika, sepertinya sedang berolahraga. Dan ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, ia mendadak limbung ke arah sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang.

Ran dan Conan yang sedang berjalan di arah sebaliknya melihat kejadian itu, saat Subaru yang berlari dari dalam rumah langsung menyambar tubuh Haibara. Mereka terguling sementara mobil yang ngebut itu melarikan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang yang penting membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit. Kalian bisa ikut denganku," ujarnya seraya bangun sambil menggendong Haibara.

"Baik!" seru Conan dan Ran bersamaan.  
.

.  
Haibara mengerjapkan mata, memandang langit-langit yang tidak ia kenal. Bau rumah sakit yang khas mampir di indera penciumannya. Ia mencoba bangun namun tubuhnya masih terasa berat. Jam berapa ini? Ia melihat sekeliling sebisanya untuk mencari tahu. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah sosok yang tertidur di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meringkuk kedinginan, selimut yang tadinya membungkus tubuhnya telah jatuh ke lantai. _Ran? Sudah berapa lama dia disitu?_ Haibara bertanya-tanya. Ia memandangi sosok Ran yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Akemi, kakaknya.

"Neechan.." ia membisik pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari depan pintu. Haibara terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara, Conan.

"Ku— Conan-kun?" panggilnya dan seketika itu juga ia terkejut mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah suaranya sendiri.

"Oh.. Sepertinya kau sudah kembali," ujar Conan sambil menghampiri Ran dan menyelimutinya kembali. Haibara bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Kudou-kun," panggilnya pelan. Conan menoleh dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tahu Ran sedang tidur, tapi kau jangan sembarangan memanggilku begitu, dong!"

" _Gomen_.."

"Ah ... Hakase juga sudah bangun. Sampai-sampai para perawat disini heran, dengan kecelakaan seperti itu, ia hanya mengalami luka kecil." Ujarnya disusul tawa pelan. "Haibara," panggilnya. Haibara merasakan sedikit getaran di hatinya mendengar cara Conan memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Subaru-san," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar. "Aku akan memberitahu suster kalau kau sudah sadar."

"Kudou-kun!" panggilnya membuat Conan menahan langkahnya. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Tiga hari."  
.

.  
"Maafkan aku, Ai-kun." Ucap Profesor Agasa. "Selama ini kukira enak bisa menjadi anak SD lagi," lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Ternyata tidak enak. Membosankan harus mengulang hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya," sambung Profesor Agasa.

"Memang," sahut Haibara. "Aku juga minta maaf, Prof."

"Eh?"

"Kukira hidupmu enak, hanya bergelut dengan barang-barang ciptaanmu saja. Ternyata kau harus berurusan dengan teman-teman sesama inventor lain yang ... sama anehnya." Sambung Haibara. Profesro Agasa terkekeh pelan.

"Ternyata susah menjaga berat badan agar stabil, ya." renungnya. Haibara mengangguk.

"Ternyata berat juga memiliki tubuh gemuk seperti Profesor," gumamnya. Profesor Agasa tertawa. "Harus menahan diri agar tidak makan sembarangan, padahal junk food memang enak." Lanjutnya disusul tawa pelan.

"Iya, memang enak. Tapi masakanmu yang sehat lebih enak," ujar Profesor Agasa. Haibara tersenyum.

"Tiga hari, ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Profesor Agasa ikut menatap langit.

"Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk kita, agar menyadari betapa bahagianya menjadi diri sendiri."

Haibara mengangguk, "aku setuju."  
.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
